O meu melhor presente
by Wanda Suiyama
Summary: Aquele seria um natal diferente, e nele ele ganhou o seu melhor presente.


**O meu melhor presente...**

_**Notas da Autora:**__**Oi gente! Essa é minha fic de Natal.  
Só sclarecendo que se passa antes da guerra dos bronzes com o Marte... o Ryuho está com 11 anos, a Yuna está com 12.  
Tenham uma boa leitura...**_

**Saint Seiya Ômega não me pertencem mas sim ao Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Não ganho nada com minhas fics é só por diversão mesmo.**

Aquela época do ano era fria, assim como o dia que acabara de surgir. O céu estava com algumas nuvens que se previa para mais tarde elas desabarem em uma chuva de inverno. Podia-se raios de sol passando pelas frestas das nuvens, que ainda não o cobriam por completo.

O dia amanhecera calmo na escola Palaestra. Muitos dos alunos ainda estavam dormindo, outros acordando para seus afazeres matinais e outros se preparando para a viagem que fariam até seus lares, encontrarem seus entes queridos. Da janela de vidro, entraram os primeiros e fracos raios de sol, fazendo um dos ocupantes do cômodo despertar de seu sono. Ryuho acordou com a luz que entrava pela janela, incomodando seus olhos, ele piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar com a claridade que invadia o ambiente. Jogou o cobertor para o lado e se sentou em sua cama que era a parte de baixo de um beliche e coçou os olhos junto com um longo bocejo, numa tentativa de afastar o sono. Ainda um pouco sonolento, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a janela, observou o dia nublado e as poucas pessoas já acordadas andando pelos corredores da escola, direcionou o seu olhar para o beliche na cama de cima e observou que o garoto com quem dividia o quarto ainda dormia profundamente. Aproveitando o sono do colega começou seus afazeres matinais: arrumou a cama; escovou os dentes; tomou um banho e vestiu-se para o café da manhã. Dirigiu-se para a porta do cômodo e antes de abri-la, buscou com o olhar o relógio que estava em cima de uma cômoda, ele marcava **5:35am**, e depois, abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, para não acordar o colega que ainda dormia e fechou a porta com o mesmo cuidado que à tinha aberto e saiu dirigindo-se para o refeitório. Durante o trajeto, viu mais pessoas saindo dos seus devidos quartos e seguindo seus destinos, outras conversando nos corredores, outros com cara de sono esfregando os olhos de uma noite mal dormida. Ainda se podia ver quartos fechados com alunos dormindo lá dentro, já que não haveria aula, alguns aproveitavam para dormir até mais tarde e também por conta do dia frio, e assim se seguiu seu caminho até o refeitório. Chegando lá, serviu-se do café da manhã e sentou-se em uma mesa vazia, tinha algumas pessoas por lá, a maioria estava dormindo ainda, os outros poderiam estar treinando, conversando com alguns colegas ou até se aprontando para viajarem até suas terras natais passar um tempo com suas famílias ou seja lá o que tinham por lá. Terminando seu dejejum, saiu do refeitório de volta para o seu dormitório. Cumprimentou alguns alunos, e até professores pelo caminho enquanto com sua mente anotava os preparativos para sua viagem até a China.

Voltando ao dormitório, a primeira coisa que notou foi que seu colega de quarto já havia acordado e tinha saído de lá, e aproveitando a ausência dele decidiu começar a arrumar sua bagagem. Aproximou-se da cômoda e viu que o relógio marcava agora **6:00am**, e com sua mochila em mãos, agachou-se um pouco ao chão, colocando seus pertences que ficavam guardados nas duas últimas gavetas da cômoda. Pegou também, suas economias e as guardou na mochila, caso precisasse de dinheiro durante a viagem. Terminando de arrumar a bagagem, colocou a mochila em cima de sua cama e vestiu o fardamento do colégio. Decidiu que sairia às **7:10am** e ainda era **6:15am**, demoraria mais de uma hora então decidiu andar pela escola enquanto não chegava a hora partir em sua viagem.

Com as mãos no bolso, Ryuho andava distraidamente por Palaestra. Seus olhos não focavam em nada, estava mergulhado em pensamentos, os que envolviam sua mãe, seu pai, a saudade que sentia deles... Não era nenhuma novidade pensar neles, mas, pressentia que o natal deste ano seria diferente, não sabia como ou por quê, apenas... sabia. Enquanto ainda pensava sobre isso, seus olhos de repente tiveram algo em que focar. Algo não, "alguém".

Sentada em um dos bancos do pátio, em frente a fonte, estava uma menina sentada com as costas no encosto do banco e sua pequenas perninhas balançavam pra frente e pra trás. Seus longos cabelos loiros dançavam com vento frio daquele dia e os raios de sol que saiam das frestas das nuvens encontravam a menina, fazendo sua máscara de metal refletir aquele brilho. Ele nem havia percebido que havia parado de andar e se pegou admirando aquela cena, tinha vontade de ir lá e falar com ela, mas... falar o que? Já fazia alguns anos que ele e a menina eram amigos, desde que chegou a Palaestra. Mas ao que parece, com o tempo essa amizade foi crescendo para ambos de um modo que se ficar uns dias longe um do outro, tinha que mandar alguma coisa para comunicar e perguntar como estavam as coisas, era um ritual todo ano desde que chegara lá. Ainda estava lá olhando para ela, não se importando com o vento frio que roçava em sua pele, seus olhos perdidos nela.

-Ei cara! Feche a boca, você está babando.

Ryuho quase pulou de susto, e virou-se abruptamente para ver o dono daquela voz. Era Souma, um colega de treinamento da Yuna e ele o olhava sorrindo maliciosamente.

-O... o que foi?- perguntou Ryuho.

-Você ainda está babando.

Ele nem percebera que estava boquiaberto, e depois fechou a boca recompondo-se um pouco corado por ter sido pega no flagra olhando para ela e depois ficou em pé ao lado do amigo ainda olhando a menina solitária no pátio, permaneceram em silêncio até Souma falar:

-Vai falar com ela, melhor do que só ficar olhando.

-Não sei bem o que falar.- falou um pouco desanimado.

-Ah, fala com ela o que você sente, ah sei lá. Não sou de sentimentalismo, mas se eu fosse você eu ia falar com ela. E também vocês são amigos, não? Deve pelo menos ter alguma coisa...

-Tá bem, tá bem...- suspirou –...eu queria mesmo falar com ela antes de ir.- disse a última frase quase num sussurro mas que Souma conseguiu ouvir.

-Então tudo bem, vou deixar vocês conversando...- sorriu maliciosamente para ele e se virou para sair andando, mas antes disso, falou –Até mais Ryuho e Feliz Natal.- terminando de falar acenou para ele e saiu andando.

Ryuho sorriu, conhecia Souma a pouco tempo mas sabia que ele era uma boa pessoa e era um bom amigo. Respirou fundo e voltou o olhar para Yuna, ela ainda estava sentada lá, a cabeça direcionada para o céu nublado, como se estivesse observando-o. Queria tanto saber o que ela sentia, como era o rosto dela... Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar a última ideia, ela era uma amazona, ver o rosto dela significava desonra-la, e isso era a última coisa que queria. Respirou fundo novamente, e caminhou até onde ela estava. O vento estava mais forte agora, fazendo seus cabelos dançarem na brisa fria e ele encolher um pouco por conta da temperatura. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, e ficou em pé ao lado dela, vendo aqueles fios de seda dourados voarem ao vento que não era violento, era tão suave e frio, mas mais frio estaria a China quando fosse para lá, por isso não se importava muito. Ela direcionou o rosto para ele, não sabia o que dizer ou fazer direito, ela não falou nada mas por baixo da máscara tinha um sorriso reluzente, e chamou ele para se sentar ao lado no banco:

-Ryuho, pode sentar.- disse oferecendo o lugar ao seu lado direito no banco.

-Obrigado.- agradeceu e se sentou no lugar oferecido.

O vento soprou novamente, fazendo os cabelos de ambos dançarem em sincronia e ela se encolheu um pouco com a rajada fria. De repente algumas nuvens começaram a dar espaço para umas frestas dos raios de sol que começou a iluminar mais o pátio. A luz começou a banhar os dois trazendo um leve e aconchegante calor. A máscara dela refletia um pouco a luz e ela olhava para ele, ela não sabia o que dizer mas falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente:

-Quando você vai viajar?- perguntou com a voz mais calma que conseguiu.

Mas foi sem sucesso, ele percebeu o tom triste em sua voz... ou era impressão? Mas ele decidiu responder para quebrar aquele silêncio incômodo que se formou entre eles.

-Acho que daqui há uma hora.- respondeu olhando para ela.

-Ah...- foi sua resposta.

Algumas nuvens cobriram um pouco mais o sol e o vento frio soprou novamente. Ela cruzou os braços, numa tentativa discreta de afastar mais o frio. Não entendia muito por que estava se importando tanto com o vento, a terra onde nascera era bem mais fria, mas... se sentia tão sozinha nos últimos dias, não sabia o por que, mas a presença dele ali a confortava muito. Ryuho não pensou duas vezes e por impulso, levou seu braço ao ombro dela com o outro nas costas dela enlaçando-a em um abraço. Ela foi pega completamente de surpresa e a primeiro momento não reagiu. Ele pensou que tinha feito a coisa errada, mas quando ia soltá-la e se desculpar, sentiu os braços dela o envolvendo e acariciando de leve suas costas e descansando a cabeça em seu pescoço. Ele sentia o metal frio tocar sua pele, mas mesmo assim apertou mais o abraço sentindo ela se aconchegar perfeitamente em seus braços. Agora o vento frio que balançava os cabelos de ambos não incomodava tanto agora, se sentiu tão protegida em seus braços, só de saber que neste mesmo dia ele ia viajar para longe a amedrontava e ao lembrar disso sentiu seus olhos arderem mas segurou o choro. Ele estava inebriado a sentindo assim em seus braços, encostou mais seu rosto no pescoço dela sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos, eram mais macios do que pensava e sua pele tinha um aroma adocicado que o deixava mais inebriado ainda. Ela levou suas mãos para a nuca dele, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos negros. Sua respiração acelerou e ela sentiu a dele acelerada em sua pele. Um turbilhão de sentimentos se passava por dentro dela e com ele não era diferente, ele aumentou a intensidade do abraço, queria que ela sentisse o mesmo que ele sentia, dizer o quanto importante ela era para ele, que sentiria saudades e que guardaria esse momento até que a visse de novo. Queria tanto que sempre pudesse ver ela feliz, ver seu rosto algum dia... com um lindo sorriso que com certeza ela tinha. Permaneceram abraçados por um por muito tempo, mas que para eles pareceram míseros segundos. Eles se separaram um pouco mais ficando de frente um para o outro mas ainda estavam presos nos braços de ambos, Ryuho sentia uma vontade incontrolável de retirar aquela máscara e olhar nos olhos dela e dizer que voltaria o mais breve possível mas controlou esse desejo, jamais a desrespeitaria de forma alguma. Ela estava pedida na imensidão do olhos azuis dele, pareciam águas purificadas de um rio cristalino, no qual ela tinha vontade de mergulhar. Mas de repente ela lembrou-se de algo como se sua razão tivesse voltado à tona, e um pouco constrangida e corada (pela primeira vez na vida agradeceu pela máscara nesse momento) disse ainda abraçada a ele:

-Se alguém nos pegar desse jeito vão nos disciplinar.

E com muita relutância, se desvencilharam dos braços um do outro, e quando Ryuho finalmente encontrou sua voz, disse:

-Me... desculpe, eu não queria...

-Não precisa se desculpar – ela pegou a mão dele e entrelaçaram os dedos discretamente –Obrigada, eu estava mesmo precisando disso...- falou timidamente, tanto perante o toque quanto como pensava estar sendo ridícula naquele momento.

-De nada.- ele respondeu com sua voz suave e sorrindo ternamente para ela.

Ficaram mais um tempo se olhando, e a vontade de arrancar aquela máscara voltara agora com mais intensidade na mente dele. Sem perceberem como o tempo havia passado, Ryuho lembrou de que tinha que partir logo, provavelmente já havia passado dás **7:00am** e precisava ir antes que o tempo fechasse de vez em uma intensa chuva.

-Yuna...- ele estava se odiando por fazer aquilo mas prosseguiu –...e-eu preciso começar a me arrumar para a viagem...

-Tudo bem.- ela baixou o rosto por um momento mas voltou a fita-lo e disse –Vá se arrumar, depois nos falamos.

Ela se levantou sendo seguida pelo o olhar dele e saiu silenciosamente caminhando pelo pátio até chegar aos corredores. Ele também se levantou e seguiu o caminho oposto ao dela e se dirigiu novamente ao dormitório.

Chegando lá, entrou no banheiro, despiu-se e pôs-se a tomar um banho quente. Depois do que aconteceu ele queria relaxar com a água morna escorrendo por todo o seu corpo. Saindo do banheiro vestiu-se com uma roupa casual: Um quimono azul água com calças de mesma cor e sapatos pretos, pegou sua mochila em cima da cama e olhou o relógio, marcava **7:05am**. Suspirou aliviado, dava tempo de se despedir dela e começar a viagem sem atrasos. Saiu apressado do quarto e começou a dirigir-se aos portões da escola e rezava para que ela estivesse lá, não queria partir sem antes falar com ela. Chegando aos portões, viu alguns alunos saindo pelo mesmo, e ficou lá esperando algum sinal dela. Mais alunos cruzaram o portão e ele já estava perdendo a esperança de que ela viria, quando virou-se para sair escutou sua voz sendo chamada de longe:

-Ryuho! Ryuho! Espera!

Ele se virou de volta e viu ela correndo em sua direção, suspirou aliviado, a ideia de ir embora sem vê-la o estava matando por dentro mas logo a sensação se dissipou. Andou longos e apressados passos na direção dela e um sorriso reluzente se formou em seus lábios. Ela conseguiu alcançá-lo e se apoiou nos joelhos ofegante, quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego chegou mais perto dele e disse:

-Ainda bem, pensei que tinha ido embora sem se despedir de mim.- falou com tom divertido.

-E eu pensei que você não viria se despedir.- falou com o mesmo divertimento na voz.

-Não mesmo.- disse ela dando uma risada abafada e ele rindo com ela.

Ela praguejou um pouco e se aproximou mais dele, era agora ou nunca. Não poderia deixar essa oportunidade passar, principalmente hoje. Olhou profundamente nos olhos dele e quase num sussurro disse:

-Vem comigo, tenho que te mostrar algo.

Ela pegou em sua mão e ele a seguiu, passaram pelos portões da escola e quando estavam à uma distância segura para ela, ficou de frente para ele. Era agora, precisava ter coragem.

-Feche os olhos.- pediu com uma voz baixa e suave.

Ele a obedeceu ainda um pouco confuso e curioso, assentindo com a cabeça. Ela levou as duas mãos ao rosto retirando a máscara de metal que cobria sua face, aproximou-se um pouco mais dele, ficando à milímetros de seu rosto, seus corpos estavam colados. Ele pegou em suas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela. O ar de repente ficou pesado e ambos agora respiravam com dificuldade, Ryuho entreabriu os lábios em busca de mais fôlego, sentindo a respiração quente dela em seu rosto. Lentamente, ela cobriu os lábios dele com os seus, pressionado levemente num selinho. Ele pediu passagem para entrar em sua boca e assim ela fez. Ryuho largou as mãos dela e enlaçou sua cintura fina. Trazendo-a mais para si, ela levou uma das mãos à nuca entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos dele aprofundando mais o beijo enquanto a outra descansava no ombro dele. Continuaram longos minutos se beijando, apreciando cada nova sensação que cada movimento trazia e só se separaram por falta de ar. Mesmo quando cessaram o beijo ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, queria muito abri-los e ver os lábios que acabara de beijar, mas teve que conter-se, só faria isso se ela permitisse. Yuna ainda admirava o gosto dos lábios dele nos seus, eram tão macios tão... notou que ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, então aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dele e disse com uma voz suave e rouca:

-Abra os olhos.

Ele lentamente abriu-os esperando contemplar cada detalhe que sua visão detectava no rosto dela. Era mais lindo do que imaginava, aqueles olhos que hora tinham um tom violeta e outra azul, aquele nariz simplesmente... perfeito, as bochechas rosadas e agora coradas, os lábios levemente vermelhos e inchados pela intensidade do beijo. Ela tinha uma face tão angelical que as vezes parecia não ser possível, era a mulher mais linda que já vira na vida. Logo depois de um tempo ela disse:

-Acho melhor você ir logo, acho que não quer viajar quando começar a chover.

Ele sorriu, ela também. Quase se derreteu perante aquele sorriso, mais lindo do que em seus sonhos. Com muita relutância se separou dela e apanhou sua mochila do chão, ela fez a mesma coisa com a máscara mas não a colocou, apenas ficou segurando-a ao lado do corpo com uma das mãos. Então sorrindo para ele e um pouco corada, disse:

-Feliz Natal, Ryuho... Tomara que ganhe muitos presentes.

Ah, como ela era linda quando estava corada. Sorriu mais abertamente para ela e se aproximou mais, com uma das mãos segurou delicadamente seu queixo e com o dedão acariciando de leve os lábios rosados. Aquele toque a fez estremecer e ela fechou os olhos apreciando aquela sensação, então um pouco mais perto dela ele perguntou com uma voz rouca e aveludada:

-Sabe qual foi o melhor presente que já genhei?

Ela abriu os olhos mas não o respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele sorriu, olhando profundamente dentro daqueles olhos bicolores _**"São tão lindos..."**_ pensou. Então levou a mão ao rosto dela, acariciando a bochecha enquanto respondia:

-O meu melhor presente... Foi ganhar o coração da garota que sempre amei.

-Ryuho...- a voz dela saiu trêmula e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto sorria para ele.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, e com o dedão a limpou acariciando o rosto dela novamente. Seus lábios se tocaram de novo, num beijo suave de despedida e se separaram num estalo. Ela afagou os cabelos negros enquanto ouvia ele dizer:

-Feliz Natal, Yuna.

E ele começou a seguir seu caminho, olhando para trás e acenando para ela sorrindo, ela acenava de volta com a mão livre sorrindo docemente para ele. Ele estava certo de uma coisa, aquele Natal tinha mesmo sido diferente.

**Fim.**

_**Então gente o que acharam? Eu não resisti e fiz esse romance com meu casal xodizinho do momento hehe ^^.  
Por favor comentem !**_

Beijos e um Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo próspero para todo mundo...


End file.
